A Faithful Encounter
by reimihara21
Summary: A depressed Jacob sees Bella for the last time, but what happens when he imprints on Edward? a whirlwind romance between two enemies makes them question their loyalty.
1. Reunited

**Reunited Chap.1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga; it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I only own my plot and any OC I put in here. New story again. I want to try and update at least one of every story including one shots so it'd be done and over with so I can work on my series.(majority) hope you all like this chapter. **

Edward returned from his little trip to Rome, back to the scent of evergreens. It's been a few months since the wolves and vampires last saw each other.

"Ah, you're back." Alice hugged her brother.

"How was your trip?" Jasper asked.

"Alright." Edward replied. "I'm gonna go out for a bit."

"Ok." Everyone knew where he was headed.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Bella**

Bella was on her laptop emailing Renee, who still lived in Florida. Edward silently snuck up his defenseless girlfriend.

"Guess who." Edward whispered in her ear.

"Edward." She smiled and kissed him.

"How was your trip to Italy? Did you just come back?"

"Yes." He nodded. "I came back just for you."

"Aw, I feel special now." She put a hand over her heart.

"You are special."

"Because you can't read my mind?" she teased.

"That and because you belong to me." Edward caught Bella into another kiss.

She ran her hands up his hard, cold chest.

"Not tonight Bella." Edward said sternly.

She pouted and resumed browsing the net. The vampire just laid on her bed, watching his austere human.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Jacob**

Living one day at a time, he was slowly getting over his little heartache called Isabella Swan. He sat on the very cliff she jumped off of. The waves crashed against the rocks, as usual, it was a cloudy day in Washington state (I miss the weather there T_T). The weather reminded the wolf of one the paintings by Thomas Kinkade excluding the element of light. Gray and the mix of dark bluish black water would be the scene depicted if on a canvas.

"What's up Jake?" Quil startled his cousin.

"Don't tell me you're still moping about that Swan girl."Leah crossed her arms.

"Speak for yourself. You still mope about an impossible dream romance with Sam. If I were you, I'd take my own advice and learn to move on."

"Dude, that's mean." Embry shook his head.

"Are you ok?" Seth asked his sister.

She 'hmpf'd' and stared out at the vast horizon.

"Look on the bright side, there's someone else meant for you out there." Paul reassured the teen.

"I guess you're right."

"Bet you five bucks it's gonna be some hot blonde chick." Paul challenged Jared.

"Bet you five it's gonna be a dude." Jared fired back.

"Gross, I'm not a fag ok." Jacob shuddered at the thought of being with another guy.

Everyone went to Emily's place, of course, Sam's already there.

"Hi boys." Emily greeted with her usual tender smile. "Anyone hungry?" She got out three plates of steak along with vegetables and mashed potatoes (sounds yummy).

Her little round table turned into a battleground called "Battle Stuff Yourself." Emily chuckled lightly at her family.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Bella and Edward**

Bella's lullaby played softly, making her slip slowly into unconsciousness. She laid her head on her boyfriend's rock shoulder which was oddly comforting. Edward kissed her forehead and turned off her sweet lullaby. He also turned off the light, stroking her soft brown hair. Sleep was something he wanted to experience again, but watching Bella sleep talk entertained him.

"Edward…" she mumbled. "You bastard, why'd you leave me all by myself?" she lightly hit Edward's shoulder.

He just chuckled.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Emily's Place**

"So, you're going to see Bella again?" Emily asked sweetly.

"Yeah, tomorrow morning."

"Oh, can you give this to her." Emily handed Jacob a brown bag.

"What's in it?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

"Aw, c'mon tell me." Sam wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist and kissed her.

"God, get a room." Seth stuck his tongue out at the lovey dovey couple.

"This is a room Seth." Leah rolled her eyes at her little brother.

"Quit being jealous Leah." Paul teased.

"I'm not jealous!" she stuck her knife into the table and left.

"Sometimes you can be so stupid Paul." Seth stared out at the door. "You know how sensitive she is about this subject."

"Tell her to get over herself." Jared crossed her arms.

"I'll go talk to Leah." Sam stood up and walked outside.

**A/N: I'm trying to update at least the first chapter of all my stories. LOL. I'm gonna work on Sinny's one shots so I can get those over with and work on my series. Hope you guys review. Ja ne!**


	2. An Imprint Gone Wrong

**An Imprint Gone Wrong Chap. 2**

**A/N:**** Hi everyone, sorry I haven't updated in so long, I am officially in college now and it's crazy so far. I can't make any promises on when I'll update but I'll try to. For my story updates, the ones I'm updating are the original stories I wrote in my high school years and they may not be that great, sorry. If you all look on my stories' list, the number I'm working on will be the one that will be better, and/or be the chapter that is partly written while I type the rest out. Sorry I've been away for so long. The times I update will be random so sorry if it won't be on a consistent basis. Sorry for this long author's note and on with the story.**

**Sam and Leah**

Sam slowly approached his ex-girlfriend carefully.

"Leah…"

"Just stop this Sam. I know you don't love me anymore and it's my problem not getting over it." Her back was still to him.

"What we had was real."

"I know, go back to her."

"Look, I still care about you Leah."

"Quit your bullshit! I know you love her now, don't worry about me!" she started walking away; since Sam was also a wolf, he caught up with her in three strides. "Look, leave me alone and go back with her!" Leah brushed past his shoulder, but he grabbed her before she could get away.

"Leah, I did love you. You know we can't control who we imprint." He embraced her.

"I know, but please, let me go; I might misconstrue your gestures. Let me let go of you, I'm tired of feeling hurt by you."

"Leah I'm sorry, I don't know what else I can say. Just hold on to our wonderful memories we had together. What do I have to do to prove I still care about you?" Sam pleaded.

"Can you… please kiss me one more time before you go back to her?" she turned her head away in shame.

Sam gently tilted Leah's chin, so he could stare into her eyes. Tears formed in her eyes as she places his big, soft hand on her cheek.

"I wish I was still the girl for you." She wiped her tears with her free hand.

"You're always going to be my first. My first in everything and that's something Emily could never give me." He leaned down and kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around Sam Uley's neck. She didn't want it to end; her heart still loved the man who was no longer hers. It's like the pollen blowing away in the wind and all that remains is the flower stem itself, that's how she saw herself, the lonely flower stem represented her and the pollen was Sam. Even though she didn't want to break the kiss, she did and her tears flowed nonstop. Sam couldn't bring himself to leave Leah.

"I want you to be happy and I really wish I had imprinted on you." Sam said against her hair.

"I wish you did too, go back to her. I don't want Emily to get the wrong idea." She transformed and howled sadly.

Sam felt awful about him hurting Leah, but she would be forever his first love, and the days they spent together would always be something he would forever cherish and keep in a special place in his heart reserved ONLY for Leah.

**Next Morning**

Jacob woke up bright and early. He peered in the brown bag and saw a red notebook. In it, contained some recipes, he recognized them as he vaguely remembered Bella requesting a few recipes. After eating a quick breakfast, he hopped into his Rabbit and drove to Forks.

**Bella**

Bella woke up and saw Edward on her computer.

"Is Charlie up yet?" she whispered nervously.

"He left for work this morning at 6:45."

"Oh, ok."

Bella heard the roar of an engine pulling up on her driveway. Edward wrinkled his nose in disgust. Automatically, she knew who her visitor was.

**Jacob**

"God, those bloodsuckers stink." Jacob turned his head away.

He reluctantly got out of his car and was greeted by none other than Edward and Bella.

"Hi Bella." He tried sounding normal. "Emily told me to give you this." He handed her the brown, paper bag.

"Tell her I said thank you." She smiled.

Without Jacob being aware of what was happening, the invisible thread that tied soul-mates together unleashed itself onto Edward. The bronze haired mans eyes widened in shock as he felt the thread connect the two of them together.

'_Did you just imprint me mutt?' Edward said telepathically._

'_I don't know.' Jacob replied._

'_I can feel what you are feeling right now.'_

'_Shit, why the hell did I imprint on you! I think I imprinted wrong!' _

'_Don't wolves mate for life?'_

'_Technically yes, but we're enemies and you're a guy, how the fuck will this work?'_

'_I don't know, but we have to think about Bella too!'_

'_Well, let's meet up at the border tonight to further discuss this matter.'_

'_Does 10:30 sound good?'_

'_Sure.'_

Bella was curious as to what they were silently talking about. She wondered why Edward's face seemed tense.

**Emily's Place**

Emily saw what transpired the night before. She was already aware of the romance they once shared. She was already aware that they were things she couldn't give to Sam that Leah only could. Yes, she did love him, but did the kiss they share reignite his feelings for her? Did he fall back in love with Leah? Could she let him go if he wanted to return to her?

"Hi Em." Sam kissed her scarred mouth. "What's bothering you?" he noticed the melancholy expression on her face.

"I saw you and Leah last night." Her arms crossed and her head is turned away from Sam. Sam tensed up. "Sam Uley, do you still have feelings for Leah? He couldn't answer. He didn't know the answer.

"You do still her. Who will you choose?" she turned to face him; an unreadable expression on her face.

"Look, I imprinted on you…" her fingers were on his lips.

"Just because you imprinted on me, doesn't mean you love me. There are some things both only Leah and I can only you that no other can give you. She was your first for everything and I could never do that. The only thing I can give you is my hospitality and cooking."

"Not only those things, but your love. It's true that my first love was Leah, but I'm with you now." He grasped her hands in his.

"Please think about your feelings for both of us. Search your heart for who you love the most. I shall prepare for the heartache in case you choose her. I have to make some lunch for you guys."

Jacob drove home not knowing what to think. Is it even possible to imprint on a mate and that mate is a vampire on top of being a guy.

'_See, told you it'd be a guy. Money, now.' He could hear Jared._

'_Bastard.' Paul grumbled._

'_Shut up you two!'_

'_Nothing wrong with being with another guy.' Jared told both of them._

**Bella and Edward**

Edward seemed more tense and angst.

"What's wrong?" Bella gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing, I just remembered I had to do something." He quickly ran out the door and hopped into his Volvo.

**Emily's Place**

Tension was seen between Sam, Leah and Emily.

"Jacob, did she like what I gave her?" Emily broke the awkward silence.

"Yeah."

"And you imprinted on a bloodsucker." Paul added.

Quil, Sam, and Seth choked on their food. Emily rushed over and poured each a glass of water.

"YOU WHAT!" all three asked surprised.

"Sorry?" Jacob said nervously.

"UNDO IT!" Quil yelled.

"You know we can't control who we imprint Quil!"

"Alright, since we have no choice, the Cullens must sign a peace treaty." Quil sighed.

"Another one?" Seth asked.

"Embry, help me!" Jacob pleaded.

"Look, we can't do anything about it, so let's leave it. Sam, what you gotta say?"

"It's just forbidden, of all the people you imprint on, it had to be Edward Cullen? I want to say stay away from him, but you can't. Just go to him only when Bella is nearby. I don't trust you going to their residence for now. You guys should meet tonight."

"We are, at the border."

"Ok then."

Leah just remained quiet.

**Cullen Residence**

Edward pulled up on the driveway and just parked his car. He almost slammed the door due to the anger and shock from that morning. Esme was the first one who noticed her son's change in attitude.

"Edward." Esme placed her hand on her son's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I just got imprinted by a mutt!"

"Bella's wolf friend, Jacob per chance?" Alice came downstairs with Jasper at her side.

He used his power to make his brother feel calm.

"Great, now we're in a predicament." Rosalie said angrily.

Rosalie hated Jacob with a passion.

"Can't the imprinting be undone?" Emmett asked curiously.

"Unfortunately, no." Carlisle came from his office. "Once a wolf imprints, it's permanent."

"Is it like that saying, "Wolves mate for life" thing?" Emmett asked curiously.

"Basically, yes." Carlisle replied.

"What am I supposed to do?" Edward placed his head in his hands.

"The only thing you can do is just deal with it. I bet Jacob is having a hard time with this also." Esme hugged Edward. "Are you guys going to talk about this?"

"Yeah, tonight at 10:30."

"Well, even though he reeks, he has to visit us." Rosalie grumbled. "Can I kill him?"

"NO!" Edward said defensively.

"Touché, see he likes him."

"I do not! Rosalie, it's the mutt's fault and now that I think about it, kill him."

"With pleasure."

"No killing Rosalie." Carlisle said sternly.

"That's no fun." Rosalie pouted.

"Sorry for bursting your bubble, but we can't break the contract." Carlisle sighed.

"Who cares?" Rosalie said in a blasé, indifferent voice.

"Rosalie." Esme and Carlisle gave her a stern look.

"Fine, I'll behave." Rosalie grumbled.

"Bring him here tomorrow or sometime this week. Tell Bell about this as soon as possible." Esme gave her son the same stern look she gave Rosalie.

"Yes mom." Edward grumbled.

**A/N: well this is from my journal. I'll let ya'll know which ones are the typed ones no worries. Please review, I'd like that a lot.**


	3. Meeting at the Border

**Meeting at the Border Ch.3**

**A/N: This is from my journal as well. Thanks for the story alerts on my stories. I'd like it if I got more reviews, that'd be awesome.**

"YOU WHAT!" everyone screamed in Jacob's face.

"Of all the people in the world, why'd you have to imprint on a mutt?" Sam was going ballistic. "Don't mind your sexual orientation, but why one of the Cullens?"

"Ask my weirdo of a brain. I'm not happy with this." Jacob exasperated.

"Being with another guy ain't bad." Jared pulled Paul towards him.

"Paul, I thought you were straight." Seth said nervously.

"I'm bi." Paul blushed.

"Are you two an item?" Sam said in a teasing tone.

Jared pulled Paul into a short kiss.

"I'm meeting Edward Cullen tonight." Jacob said breaking the awkward silence.

"You do know the elders will have to be notified and if they allow your relationship, there has to be a peace treaty."

"Sam, I'm aware of that." Jacob checked his watch. "Gotta go up to the border to meet our enemy."

"Hope it works out between you two." Jared cheered.

'_My mind is forever tainted.' _Jacob shook the awkward feeling off.

**Edward**

He got into his Volvo and drove on up to La Push. The stereo was playing classical music, Debussy, of course.

'_How about the treaty we made years ago? The mutts will be pissed for sure.'_

Jacob already was at the border tapping his foot impatiently.

"Hi Edward, glad you could make it."

"Since the imprint is permanent, maybe we should meet our families."

"Sounds great, I'm thinking the same thing. Same went to talk with the Elder Council to see if we could negotiate a peace treaty."

"Esme wants to meet you tomorrow." He nodded.

"One question, what about Bella?"

"Well, we should tell her together. It'd be fair for her to hear both sides of the situation."

"True. Um, wanna set up a date, a friendly date, so we can see if this arrangement could work." Edward asked nervously.

"I'll see, depends if the peace treaty is going to be in effect."

"Alright, but you will agree on meeting my family tomorrow right?"

"Yeah just tell me when."

"Got a cell phone?"

"Yeah, I'll plug my number in." Edward and Jacob exchanged cell phones, putting their numbers on there.

"So, see you tomorrow then Jacob."

"Yeah."

**A/N: Sorry this is short, a review would be nice. xD**


End file.
